Ninja JaJaMaru-kun
Ninja JaJaMaru-kun (忍者じゃじゃ丸くん, Ninja JaJamaru-kun) is an action game released in Japan on November 15, 1985 by Jaleco for the Famicom and in 1986 for the MSX. It was released for Nintendo's Japanese Virtual Console on December 26, 2006 and in PAL regions on September 21, 2007 as part of Ninja Week for the Hanabi Festival promotion. It was released on the North American Virtual Console on October 22, 2007 and was the first time the game made its release outside Japan, in their respective regions. It was the primary inspiration behind Robot Ninja Haggleman, an 8-bit style game in Retro Game Challenge for the Nintendo DS. Story The game stars the brother of Ninja-kun (from Ninja-Kid). Princess Sakura has been kidnapped by Damazu-Dayuu, and because Ninja-Kun is away on a journey, the task falls to young JaJaMaru-kun. Gameplay In the game, the player starts with three lives and can only run, jump and throw shurikens. The game is divided into stages, each with four floors and eight ghost-like enemies from Japanese folklore, with their names displayed before stage begins. Sakura-Hime and Damazu are placed, unreachable, at the top of the screen. Enemies use various projectiles, one of which will cause the player to lose a life. If JaJaMaru-kun lands on top of an enemy, it will simply be temporarily stunned and vice versa. Once an enemy is defeated and offscreen, a spirit will appear and ascend to the top of the screen. It can be collected before it has disappeared to receive points, which vary depending on the enemy. Among eight enemies, one on the top floor is tougher to beat than others, whom player need to be careful to deal with. Sakura will sometimes drop petals that the player can collect, and Damazu will sometimes run around, dropping bombs. To advance to the next stage, the player must defeat all eight enemies by using shurikens. Some bricks yield items. They include: * A cart that temporarily makes JaJaMaru-kun invincible and faster. Projectiles and enemies will also be destroyed if touched. * A bottled substance that makes JaJaMaru temporarily invincible and able to walk through enemies. * A red ball that increases speed. * Bombs (which must be avoided). * Coins that yield various numbers of points. * An extra life. If all three types of power-ups are collected, Gamapa-kun, a giant frog, will be summoned, with JaJaMaru-kun riding on it, which is completely invincible and able to eat all enemies. If three of Sakura's petals are collected, the player will go to a bonus stage in which JaJaMaru-kun is on the bottom and Damazu at the top. Damazu drops bombs, and the player throws shurikens upward. If the player manages to hit Damazu, bonus points are awarded. If the JaJaMaru-kun is hit by a bomb, he goes on to the next stage. Apperarances in the Other Media * In Volumen 1 from Warera Hobby's Famicom Seminar, JajaMaru, Princess Sakura and Damazu was appears in the manga''.'' Category:NES Games Category:MSX Games Category:Arcade Games Category:Mobile Phone Games Category:Virtual Console Games